Não Desistas de Mim
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Ela desistiu dele, mas para ele, desistir dela significava desistir de viver.


**Não Desistas de Mim**

_**«A porta fechou-se contigo**__**  
><strong>__**Levaste na noite o meu chão**__**  
><strong>__**E agora neste quarto vazio**__**  
><strong>__**Não sei que outras sombras virão**__**  
><strong>__**E alguém ao longe me diz»**_

Deixaste a porta encostada, mas o vento fechou-a levemente. Um suave baque, quase silencioso. E eu ouvi-o. Senti-o estremecer dentro de mim.

Já te foste. Disseste as tuas palavras corrompidas e cerradas e os teus olhos nunca fitaram os meus. Deambularam silenciosos por todo o quarto, irrequietos, assombrados. Mas não me fitaste.

Já anoiteceu. Há muito que anoiteceu. E eu continuo no mesmo sítio. Parado no tempo, olhando o infinito, fitando um futuro negro sem pés nem cabeça. Sem ti.

As sombras pintam o quarto em tons de negro e ainda mais negro e eu perco-me no seu centro. Uma mancha sem cor, sem vida. Um ponto negro seboso que deveria ser o centro da tua vida, mas não passa da sola do teu sapato.

_**«Há um perfume que ficou na escada**__**  
><strong>__**E na TV o teu canal está aberto**__**  
><strong>__**Desenhos de corpos na cama fechada**__**  
><strong>__**São um mapa de um passado deserto»**_

A noite está silenciosa e fechada em si. Eu mantenho-me quieto, sentado no cadeirão desconfortável. O meu corpo há muito que está dormente, mas a dor mais forte jaz na minha alma.

Ainda te consigo sentir aqui, comigo. O teu cheiro adocicado permanece e embrulha o meu cheiro almiscarado num abraço forte e poderoso. A tua gargalhada leve e cheia de vida dança nas paredes escuras e saltita entre os meus pés.

Os teus passos ainda ressoam no ar. Os meus gemidos de dor encompassam as tuas desculpas, o meu suplicar incessante abafa o teu adeus tremido, e o estilhaçar no meu coração inunda o teu último olhar.

Estou só.

A cama está vazia. Nunca te quiseste sentar nela. Nunca quiseste partilha-la comigo. Julgava que querias tomar o tempo com calma. Levar a vida a sonhar e a brincar, levemente, sem pressas. Tudo teria o seu tempo e nós teríamos o nosso momento. Mas estava errado. Fui enganado e atraiçoado.

_**«Eu sei que houve um tempo em que tu e eu**__**  
><strong>__**Fomos dois pássaros loucos**__**  
><strong>__**Voamos pelas ruas que fizemos céu**__**  
><strong>__**Somos a pele um do outro»**_

Estou rodeado de assombrações. Memórias fantasmas de todas as tuas gargalhadas. Ilusões oásicas do teu olhar meigo. Sopros arrepiantes do teu toque fugaz. Lembranças e memórias às carradas e, com elas, uma torrente de lágrimas quentes e doridas.

Nós éramos felizes. Éramos um só. Eu e tu juntos, sempre. Éramos o mesmo olhar roliço nas águas do mar, éramos o mesmo sorriso brincalhão no escorrega molhado da chuva, éramos o mesmo toque arrepiado no mais frio dia de Inverno.

E o que somos agora? O que sou eu sem ti? O que é a minha pele fria sem a tua carícia meiga? O que é o meu cabelo desgrenhado sem os teus dedos finos? O que são os meus olhos fechados sem o fogo do teu olhar? O que são os meus lábios gretados sem o mel do teu sorriso?

_**«Não desistas de mim**__**  
><strong>__**Não te percas agora**__**  
><strong>__**Não desistas de mim**__**  
><strong>__**A noite ainda demora»**_

Não me podes deixar. Não me podes largar neste aterro desértico da minha alma e abandonar-me à pior sorte. Não podes soltar as minhas amarras e deixar-me navegar no mar infinito sem te ter ao meu lado.

Não podes desistir.

Eu e tu somos um. Uma única parte. Uma conta aritmética estranha e repleta de fórmulas inacessíveis e incompreensíveis, mas onde, ao fim ao cabo, o resultado é sempre o mesmo.

Somos inseparáveis, por isso eu vou lutar por ti. Preciso de respirar o teu ar, preciso de passear nas tuas pegadas, preciso de inalar o teu cheiro e preciso de ser o bater do teu coração.

Não posso desistir.

_**«(...)**_

_**Não tenho mais segredos**__**  
><strong>__**Escondi-me nos teus dedos**__**  
><strong>__**Somos metades iguais**__**  
><strong>__**Mas hoje só hoje**__**  
><strong>__**Leva-me para onde vais**__**  
><strong>__**Que eu quero dizer-te»**_

Levanto-me e rodopio no mesmo lugar. A minha luta passou a ser a nossa luta e o meu desejo passou a ser o nosso desejo.

Tomei a minha decisão. Não mais me perderei do caminho que penso seguir e não o farei sozinho.

Sou um novo homem. As tuas palavras escorregadias e os teus adeus fugazes já se perderam na minha memória, escorregaram em espiral pela escadaria do perdão e eu jamais os voltarei a ouvir.

Sou uma pessoa mudada. Não mais me lembrarei que tentaste desistir e fugir de tudo aquilo que construímos juntos. Todas as muralhas que erguemos contra vontade de todo o mundo ficarão fortalecidas e resplandecentes.

O tempo da derrota já passou. Agora vem a felicidade.

Um sorriso leve inunda a minha face quando abro a porta e fito o homem imponente que me espera no cadeirão escuro e desgastado.

_**«Não desistas de mim**__**  
><strong>__**Não te percas agora**__**  
><strong>__**Não desistas de mim**__**  
><strong>__**A noite ainda demora»**_

Depois disto ficaremos juntos. Tomaremos o mundo de mãos dadas e triunfaremos sem ligar ao que nos rodeia.

Sem mais impedimentos, sem mais arrependimentos.

Só eu e tu.

"Lorde Voldemort. Recorda-se do que falámos? Do que me prometeu? Eu quero a Lily Evans só para mim. Mate o Potter e o bebé. Mas eu quero-a para mim."

Nunca irei desistir de nós, Lily.

Não desistas também.

_**«E não desistas de mim**__**  
><strong>__**Não te percas agora»**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor: <strong>Só postei esta amostra de songfic por me estar a sentir extremamente culpada por ainda não ter actualizado a Uma Nova Vida, Um Novo Princípio. Caso contrário nunca teria postado isto.

Não estou contente com esta songfic, mas sempre quis escrever algo sobre este casal. Tenho mais fics planeadas para eles e espero que sigam um rumo bem mais alegre que esta.

Se ainda assim gostaram, podem deixar review!

A música é de Pedro Abrunhosa. :D


End file.
